As boards having a non-planar component mounting surface, there are cited, for example, a board having a curved-shape component mounting surface that is constituted by a part of a columnar shape, a part of a spherical shape or the like, a board having component mounting surfaces of plural surfaces that are inclined at a plurality of angles like a pyramid shape, and the like. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a component mounting method in which a component is attracted to an extreme end of an attraction head (component attraction nozzle) and is mounted on an inclined mounting-section wall surface (component mounting surface) of a three-dimensional board (board having a non-planar component mounting surface). The attraction head is configured movably in the horizontal direction and the vertical direction and to be turnable about an axis extending in the vertical direction. Further, the extreme end portion of the attraction head is configured to be turnable about an axis extending in the horizontal direction, that is, to be bendable relative to the axis extending in the vertical direction. In the component mounting method, a component is attracted to the extreme end of the attraction head, and the attraction head is bent at the extreme end portion thereof in dependence on the inclination angle of the mounting-section wall surface of the three-dimensional board and is moved to mount the component on the mounting-section wall surface of the three-dimensional board.